Strategy Guides/The Gorgon Path Legendary Equipment And Divine Guide
When to use this guide Your ability to monster hunt will impact when you start going after these monsters. For example, Genesis requires about 10,000,000 (10M) in damage, while Valhalla requires about 65,000,000 (65M). There are several ways you can increase damage against monsters: *Increasing your Att (Attack) stat. Def (Defense) is used for shields and healing. *Monster Hunting General Attack and Defense stats. *Generals may also have additional bonuses, for example Dolomar increases your chance to perform a Critical hit for 2x or 3x damage. *Monster Hunting General alliance strategies are explained in detail HERE. *Your equipment Attack and Defense stats. *Equipment may also have additional bonuses, for example the Dragonslayer Gear will increase your avatar's chance to perform a Critical hit for 2x or 3x damage. *Piercing and Resistance do not increase damage. However, some of the later monsters, such as Kessaran, do have a low amount of Resistance which will reduce your damage. For more information on Piercing and Resistance, check HERE. *Chaos Gems can add bonuses to slotted equipment, such as Piercing and increased Critical. For more information check here HERE. For an in-depth look at the Monster Damage and Healing formulas, check HERE. In addition, you will need to have enough Stamina and Energy stats. For the Free to Play avatars and light spenders, I recommend that you aim to have at least 500 Stamina and 500 Energy when trying to tackle Valhalla. This guide is designed to include more than enough Divine to take out these monsters. If you are looking for a guide on Divine, I suggest taking a look at the Tips on Building Divine Power Strategy Guide. A complete list of Divine Items can be found HERE. Regarding the tables below, the Drop Percentages are based on data gathering spreadsheets, found HERE. The average (Avg) number of Victories are based on the Drop Percentages. These "best guesses", based on available data, may result in more or less Victories for you. Please help out the community with more accurate data by posting your results. A full list of Legendary Equipment can be found HERE and is further discussed at the bottom of this document. '-= PART 1 - THE GORGON PROTECTOR GROUP =-' You do not need to complete this part in order to get the Deathgauntlet, Deathmantle or the Gorgons Heart. ' Aetherforge & Titan Aetherfury' * Genesis - You should be picking up 3 epic drops for each Vitality Vine, which means that you should be able to pick up most of the Genesis Swords at the same time. * Ragnarok - Frost Bolt drop rate is higher than the Genesis Sword, but you will be dealing with only two Epic Drops instead of three, making them harder to get. * Gehenna and Valhalla will have you frustrated with the number of drops required. Hang in there! * You should have already picked up enough Aetherfury Catalysts while attacking the Elementals. If not, I suggest going after either Genesis or Ragnarok to pick up more. * Because the Helm of Zeus requires the Aetherfury, you may want to consider holding off on creating the Titan Aetherfury until after you have created the Helm of Zeus. * The Titan Aetherfury also requires the Whirling Blade found in The Emporium Conquest War Shop. Cumulative average number of Victories: 128 Divine Increase * Your goal is to have at least a Divine of 160. * Poseidon and Jahanna are optional. You can replace these with any Divine items you want. Cumulative average number of Victories: 198 ' Helm of Zeus & Divine Helm of Zeus' * Requires 1 Aetherforge * Because Shalazars Mantle requires the Helm of Zeus, you may want to consider holding off on creating the Divine Helm of Zeus until after you have created Shalazars Mantle''.' * Because the Zeus Helm Catalyst is one of the rarest drops in the game, the Divine Helm of Zeus is considered by some to be the hardest alchemy to achieve. * The Divine Helm of Zeus also requires the Helm of Healing found in The Emporium Conquest War Shop. Cumulative average number of Victories: '''198 + ????' ' Shalazars Mantle' * Requires 1 Helm of Zeus *The low drop rate for Alpha Bahamut's Bahamut Scales can make it one of the most frustrating items to obtain. *The Volcanic Helms can be used in Alchemy to create Volcanic Knights, a decent soldier. Make sure that you save at least 5 of these. *There are several Divine items that can be alchemized from the Giant drops. Make sure that you first alchemize the two Lava Infernos. Cumulative average number of Victories: ???? ' Gorgon Protector' * Requires 1 Shalazars Mantle Cumulative average number of Victories: ???? Congratulations! You now have some Legendary equipment! '-= PART 2 - THE GORGONS HEART GROUP =-' You do not need have to have a Aetherforge, a Titan Aetherfury, a Helm of Zeus, a Divine Helm of Zeus, a Shalazars Mantle, or a Gorgon Protector to get these next Legendary items. Divine Increase * Your goal is to have at least a Divine of 810. * Alexandra is optional. You can replace the Warrior Unbound with any Divine items you want. Cumulative average number of Victories: 33 Conquest Path These are required to make the Deathgauntlet and the Deathmantle. You can work on acquiring these in tandem. ' Deathgauntlet & Deathmantle' *The Vermin Hides are dropped from all of the Rat Hordes, mostly as Rare Drops; you should not need to worry about farming for them. For this reason, I did not include them in the Total Average Number of Victories column. * Optional: you could also farm Svarog for the Mandible Crown * Optional: you could also farm Lorthorewyn for the The Corrupted * Optional: you could also farm Aspect of Death for the Deaths Embrace. Keep in mind that you will want 10 Harbinger Scythes for the fight against Casandra so you may want to hold off on the alchemy until after you are done with Casandra. * The Deathmantle is a straight upgrade to Shalazars Mantle. * The Deathgauntlet also requires a Warbringer Shield, Warbringer Greaves, and Warbringer Guantlets found in The Emporium Conquest Path Shop. * The Deathmantle also requires a Retribution Amulet, Retribution Guantlets, Retribution Greaves, and a Retribution Plate found in The Emporion Conquest Path Shop. Cumulative average number of Victories: 599 ' Gorgons Heart' * Requires 1 Deathgauntlet and 1 Deathmantle * Without the 7 Last Rites, your damage against Cassandra will be reduced up to 10%. * Without the 10 Harbinger Scythe, your damage against Cassandra will be reduced up to 20%. * You already defeated Alperon and Aspect of Death earlier for the Deathgauntlet and Deathmantle so you should hopefully already have some of the components for the Last Rites and a hopefully a few Harbinger Scythes. I reduced the Total Average Number of Victories for both to reflect this. Cumulative average number of Victories: 808 Cumulative average number of Victories from both sections: '-= PART 3 - SUMMARIES AND OTHER CONSIDERATIONS =-' First of all, a big '''''congratulations on making it through the "Gorgon Path"! Item Archives Summary Legendary Equipment can also help you with adding Item Archives bonuses. The Item Archive must be Enabled in order to receive the bonus. For a complete list of all Item Archive equipment, check HERE. Once you aquire the underlying required equipment, then going after additional Legendary equipment copies becomes much easier to obtain. For example, it takes an average of 50 Victories over Valhalla for 10 Windswept Feathers, 2 Essence of Valhallas and 1 Hand of Valhallas. Once you have 2 Stormbinders, then each additional Aetherfury only requires an average of 13 Valhalla Victories instead of 50. Legendary Equipment (in order of appearance): Other Equipment needed (in order of appearance): Other Legendary Equipment Summary The rest of the Legendary Equipment is out of scope for this document so I will not go into detail on how to obtain them. For a complete list of Legendary Equipment, check HERE. Most of these, like the Flamebound Destroyer, are going to be upgrades to the equipment you just acquired. For reference, here is a quick high level overview of the monsters, should you decide to pursue them, and I encourage you to do so: Why I made this guide After 10 years there has never been a guide that goes into detail on acquiring the "Gorgon Path" Legendary Equipment. If you are like me, you like the dynamic challenges that this game brings. The "Gorgon Path" is a major part of Castle Age game experience. This guide came about as a curiosity to how many monster Victories it would take me to get through this path. I started off by making a personal checklist of the progress I was making and then realized that this could be a great tool to share with the community. There are no less than 29 in-game monsters that are part of the "Gorgon Path" and some additional optional monsters that are needed to help boost Divine. Change Log Record any changes here